Evening Stroll
by F91
Summary: Shinobu decides to walk Nanoha home, and they have a little heart to heart. Shinobu is Suzuka's big sister and Kyouya's girlfriend for those who don't remember her.


"What was that?" Nanoha blinked at the unexpected proposal. She had just spent the day at the Tsukimura house and was about to leave when the offer stopped her.

"Like I said, I'll walk you to the bus stop." Shinobu repeated her offer. "It is rather late, so I thought I would accompany you."

"If you are that concerned," Noel cut in. "I could arrange for a car to take her home…"

"That won't be necessary." Shinobu shooed away her maid. "I'm not being too much of a bother, am I Nanoha-chan?"

"No, I don't mind at all." Nanoha shook her head. "Thank you for the offer, Shinobu-san."

Shinobu slipped on her shoes and the two made their way out of the mansion, Noel wishing them a safe trip. They walked in silence for a long period of time with Nanoha walking a few steps ahead of the older girl, occasionally taking looks over her shoulder.

Nanoha had to admit to herself that she was a tad bit intimidated. Shinobu might have been her friend's older sister, and her brother's girlfriend, but Nanoha had to be in awe of her beauty. Her long, silky blue hair billowed on the evening wind, and she walked with such an elegant grace that Nanoha couldn't help but be conscious of the gap between them. It made it rather hard to approach her.

Shinobu walked silently behind the girl, her mind trying to formulate the best words to use. It was obvious even to her that the usually cheerful nine year old was worried about something. Kyouya had suggested she leave it alone, but Shinobu still felt compelled to try. She really wanted to be on good terms with Nanoha and hoped they could be open with each other.

"So… How have things been lately?" Shinobu attempted.

"… Good." Nanoha replied. "Everything's been fine."

"Really? But there's been something bothering you lately, right? Suzuka's been really worried, and so have I."

"Nyahaha," Nanoha turned around and smiled. "It's nothing for you to worry about, Shinobu-san, I promise."

"Are you sure?" Shinobu pressed, seeing the fatigue behind the girl's smile. "I just want you to know that I'm here if you want to talk. Even if it's something you can't tell Suzuka and the others, I'll listen."

"Thank you, Shinobu-san, but I'll be fine." Nanoha said.

"I… I know what it's like, keeping something you can't tell anyone else to yourself." Shinobu idly rubbed her neck. "It gets really heavy after awhile and it feels like you're going to break. But once you find a special some one you can reveal it to, some one who accepts it, it feels like you can just fly away… But maybe I'm not cut out for that role…" The teen lowered her head.

"It's not that, Shinobu-san…" Nanoha said, rather surprised at seeing the older girl look so sad. "It's just…"

"… Nanoha-chan, can I ask you something?" Nanoha nodded. "Do you… Do you like me?"

Nanoha certainly found herself being surprised a lot this evening.

"Huh?" Was all she could think to say.

"Sometimes I can't help but wonder if it's really ok for Kyouya and me to be together…" Shinobu admitted. "I really like your family and want to get along with them, but sometimes I wonder if you all like me as well." She smiled sadly. "I'm sure Miyuki already doesn't like me very much…"

"Why would onee-chan not like you?" Nanoha inquired, unable to think of any possible reasons.

"It's… complicated." Shinobu chuckled softly. "You could say we used to be rivals, but I'm the one who won in the end…"

Nanoha studied her company a moment. Here she was thinking Shinobu was so pretty and mature, a person that Nanoha could never hope to reach, but it turns out they both had their share of problems and doubts. Maybe they weren't so different after all.

"Well," Nanoha began. "Please don't worry about that, Shinobu-san! I really like you a lot!"

"Really?" The heiress perked up a little.

"Yup!" Nanoha beamed at her. "You're so cool and pretty, I hope I can become as beautiful as you when I get older!"

"Um, thanks…" Shinobu blushed at the praise.

"I know onee-chan feels the same way!" Nanoha went on. "She keeps saying how much she admires you, and she happily teases onii-chan about you all the time. Mom has always been grateful for your help around the store, and dad says the Midori-ya wouldn't be doing as well as it is if it weren't for you!"

"Your mom and dad said that?"

"Yup! And all of us can see how happy onii-chan has become since he started dating you, so we're really thankful to you for that!"

"So it's ok if I keep dating Kyouya?"

"Of course! I can't wait for you two to get married! Then you and Suzuka-chan will be my sisters too!"

"M-Married?" Shinobu chuckled awkwardly. "We haven't thought that far yet…"

"You don't want to?" Nanoha tilted her head questionably.

"No, I want to." Shinobu assured her. "I love Kyouya a lot and I want very much to become part of your family."

"Hehe!" Nanoha grinned. "When you do maybe I'll start calling you Shinobu-onee-chan!"

"… I'd like that." Shinobu couldn't help but grin. After a pause she laughed in realisation. "Here I was trying to help you, and you ended up helping me instead! Some big sister I am."

"I'm glad I could help you." Nanoha reverted to a soft smile. "But please don't worry about me. It's… It's something I really can't tell anyone else about right now. Maybe some day I will…"

"All right then." Shinobu held out her pinky finger. "Promise you'll tell me about it some day?"

"Ok!" Nanoha nodded and linked fingers with the older girl. "I promise!"

"I'm still going to worry about you, though, so don't push yourself too hard, ok?"

"I understand, Shinobu-san. I won't." They unhooked their fingers and continued walking, a more pleasant air between them. They eventually reached the bus stop and the public transport arrived moments later.

"Goodnight, Nanoha-chan." Shinobu waved as the girl boarded the bus.

"See you, Shinobu-san." Nanoha waved as well. "I'm really glad you walked me back!"

"So am I." Shinobu whispered as the bus drove away. "So am I."


End file.
